Making A Move
by articcat621
Summary: Finn encourages Rey to make a move on the pizza delivery guy she's been crushing on.


A/N: This little bit of Valentine's Day fluff was inspired by Endorathewitch's _Mutual Pizza Appreciation_ AU in which Ben is a pizza delivery guy. I totally fell in love with the idea, and thus, this was produced. Many thanks to CRMediaGal for betaing this for me (she also has some wonderful Rey/Ben fics). Enjoy and Happy Valetine's Day everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm and Disney does. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

* * *

 _Making A Move_

"Did you order the pizza?" Finn asked from his spot on the couch as he scrolled through the movie listings on Netflix.

Rey felt herself blush. "Yes, Finn, I ordered the pizza. It should be here soon." Her heart raced at the thought. She was harboring a crush on the pizza delivery guy, Ben. There was just something about him that made Rey go weak in the knees. Not that she was the type of girl to succumb to such charm.

"You know, Rey, you should just ask him out some time," Finn told her, looking her straight in the face. "It's pretty obvious to everyone that you like him, and I think he likes you too."

"No," Rey said quickly, shaking her head. "I barely know him. Sure, he answers the phone and sometimes he's the one to drop off the order, but that's about it." She frowned. "With looks like his, he's probably already got a girlfriend."

"'Looks like his?' Rey, he's totally emo. I mean, have you seen his hair?"

Rey couldn't help but smile. "Of course I've seen it. It's gorgeous." She sighed. "I wouldn't mind running my fingers through it," she whispered the last part but Finn still heard her.

"That's it, you need to make a move!" Finn announced. "It's Valentine's Day. Love is in the air. Perhaps he wouldn't be so opposed to you giving him your number?"

"I'll think about it," she promised Finn. "Besides, don't remind me that it's Valentine's Day and I'm all alone." Truth be told, she thought the holiday was a waste for those who were single.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Finn asked, gesturing to himself. He smiled. "Just teasing."

"Well, I do have you, I suppose." Rey took a seat on the couch next to him, putting her arm around her best friend. "It's too bad Poe has to work tonight."

"Well, when you're in the Airforce, duty calls, regardless of the holiday," Finn replied. "Besides, he's doing what he loves and I'll be here when he gets back."

"Mmmm," Rey said, her thoughts still drifting to Ben. Her heart fluttered once more and she decided that she would give him her number. _It can't hurt_ …

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Rey perked right up, knowing that it had to be the pizza guy. She gripped the small piece of paper containing her number on it tightly. _Please, let it be Ben_.

"It's for you," Finn teased, pausing the movie. "Go on. Go get 'em."

Rey stood, gathering up all her courage as she did so. Walking towards the door, she held her breath when she opened it.

Ben was standing there, a small smile on his face when he saw her. She took in his appearance and decided that the black skinny jeans he was wearing definitely did him justice.

"Ben," she greeted softly, smiling warmly at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing her the pizza.

His deep voice sent chills up and down her spine. "Thanks, Ben." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a twenty and handed it to him, along with her note. She both loved and hated that he didn't immediately notice it. "You can keep the change."

"Thank you," Ben murmured, his dark eyes full of appreciation. He shoved the money and note into his pocket. "Until next time."

Rey nodded, her heart feeling as if it would burst out of her chest. "Until next time," she repeated. Rey watched him as he walked down the hallway of her apartment building before hitting the stairs. Her eyes were glued to his butt as she once again appreciated his skinny jeans.

Knowing that she was looking like a lovesick fool, Rey closed the door and brought the pizza over to the table. Finn was waiting eagerly, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Pizza time!" he exclaimed jovially. He opened it as Rey went to the fridge to get them some drinks.

"Rey," Finn said, his voice sounding strange. "You need to come look at this… NOW!" he shouted the last word.

Rey hurried back over, thinking something was wrong with the pizza. "Finn?" she asked before letting out a small gasp as she looked at it. Ben had arranged the pepperonis on their pizza in the outline of a heart.

"That's so romantic," Finn whispered. "I'm definitely impressed."

"Me too," she agreed in excitement. As she headed back to the fridge, she couldn't keep from smiling.

* * *

Later that night, as Rey was watching yet another romantic comedy Finn had picked out, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She quickly took it out, her eyes scanning the text. _Hey, Rey_.

She quickly texted him back. _Hi, Ben. Thanks for the pizza._

 _Not too cheesy_?

She couldn't help but laugh at the double meaning. _The perfect amount of cheesiness… Happy Valentine's Day_.

Rey frowned when he didn't respond right away. She shrugged it off and returned her attention to the movie. He'd answer when – or if – he wanted to. Twenty minutes later, her phone buzzed.

 _Have dinner with me Friday_?

She smiled before texting her reply, _I'd love to._

 _Great, I'll pick you up at seven. See you then_.

Rey put her phone back in her pocket before snuggling against Finn's side. _Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a waste after all_ , she thought happily. Something good had certainly come from it.


End file.
